Survival Hope of Mutual Killing
|occured in = Inside the replica of Love's God Academy |participants = 20 |survivors = 2 |victims = 18 • 8 Executed • 7 Murdered • 3 Suicide |mastermind = Yume |host = Monokuma |debut = Danganronpa: Chapter 1}} “ What I want is to take away that hope they carry inside and fill it with despair. They must also understand from now if you want leave this academy you must kill someone of their classmates. — Danganronpa Chapter 1: The End of The Hope ” The , called the Hope for Survival of Mutual Killing (相互殺害の生存希望, sōgo satsugai no seizon kibō) in Japanese, is a Killing School Game featured in Danganronpa Chapter 1: The End of The Hope. The participants of the killing game are the twenty students of class 81-A. History The participants of the Killing Game are the students of the class 81-A of the Love's God Academy who's hosted by Monokuma and the Monokuma Kubs. Therefore, all of them were abducted by The Mastermind by a law erroneously approved by the director of the academy. The Mastermind took all of them to an abandoned building that had the characteristics of an academy away from the society that all of the students were lived. Later the students were placed a cockade in was write their name, their talent and a number that symbolized the order of the twenty students abducted. Later the students were placed in a same room that symbolized a classroom. Finally the mastermind infiltrates the game pretending to be another participant with the sole purpose of being able to supervise more closely the decisions of their classmates. When all the students woke up they would be psychologically tested by Monokuma and the Monokuma Kubs to kill one or two of their classmates and then come to a school trial to execute the culprit. The cycle will continue repeating until there are only two students whit life or they can find the Mastermind. Overview Together with his nineteen classmates and by a law erroneously approved by the director of the academy. The Mastermind abducted they and herself and took they to an abandoned building that had the characteristics of an academy away from the society that the students were lived. Later to the students were placed a cockade in was write they name, they talent and a number that symbolized the order of the twenty students abducted. Finally the bodys was placed in a room that symbolized a classroom. List of Rules *'Rule #1:' Students must live together exclusively within the Love's God Academy indefinitely. *'Rule #2:' The period from 22:00 to 7:00 is designated night time, please note that certain areas are out of bounds during that time. *'Rule #3:' It is allowed to sleep in only the designated rooms, the deliberate use of any other room will be treated like sleeping in classes and a corresponding punishment will be applied. *'Rule #4:' You can investigate the Love's God Academy freely, although there are particular limitations. *'Rule #5:' The violence against the director Monokuma is prohibited, on the other hand, also the destruction of the cameras of surveillance and equipment is prohibited. *'Rule #6:' The bandit that kills one of his classmates will be allowed to "graduate" as long as his crime is in silence and without others knowing. *'Rule #7:' Any student who touches any of the Monokuma Kubs will be severely punished. The following rules were added later: *'Rule #8 (Rule Annulled):' Until there is a third killer, all students will have to sleep in a designated room on the third floor. *'Rule #9:' Disobeying Monokuma is considered a disrespect and will be severely punished. *'Rule #10:' Any surprise approach to the master mind is considered to violate the limits and will be severely punished. *'Rule #11:' The Headmaster may add rules at any time. Motives During the killing game, Monokuma decided to make motives in order to escalate the desire of the students to kill each other. *'Motive #1:' The Twenty Student *'Motive #2:' Cats And Videos *'Motive #3:' New Room *'Motive #4:' No Food *'Motive #5:' Giant Ventilator *'Motive #6:' No Rules *'Motive #7:' Foundind The Real Mastermind Participants 'Headmasters' ---- 'Students' Alternative Deaths This list shows the original Deaths planed by the Autor in the Beta Results and Aftermath Trivia *Yume was the participant that commit more murders. She killed Satoshi Akiyama, Tomoe and Monotaro but she wasn't executed for her murders. However she was killed. **Eiji Miyamoto killed Yume, himself and he tried to kill Jin Fuyimoto shooting in her chest but she didn't die since Jin was a robot. Thus if Jin had died, Eiji will be the student that commit more murders too. *Miguel, Kimi, Jin Fuyimoto, Mia Yashiro and Hikari Ken were executed without been a real murder's culprit. However Miguel was the only that survived him execution. **Miguel was executed because he made a plan with Masao Masahiro. **Kimi and Mia were executed because they broke the rules. (Kimi destroyed something and Mia touch a Monokuma Kub) **Jin Fuyimoto was executed because the Mastermind want to somebody dying. **Hikari Ken was executed because the Mastermind want to torture Eiji Miyamoto. *Monotaro was the only Monokuma-Kub that doesn't die in a student's execution but he was directly killed by a student. *The Beta and the final history of DC1 have enough differences. **Azdraik is the Mastermind in the Beta while Yume is the Mastermind in the final history. **In the Beta have 5 survivors (Jin Fuyimoto, Miguel, Masao Masahiro, Yukiko Niri and Yume) while in the final history have only 2 survivors (Akari Sakamaki and Miguel). **In the Beta Hyun Kamishiro, Aino Yanara and Mia Yashiro are victims while in the final history they are Murderers. ***However Mia Yashiro is a fake Murderer because she doesn't kill Tomoe in the final history. **In the Beta Akari Sakamaki is a Murderer while in the final history she is a survivor. **In the Beta Hikari Ken, Ami Minami and Tomoe are Murderers while in the final history they are victims. **In the Beta are 2 suicides (Yoku Waru and Azdraik) while in the final history are 3 suicides (Masao Masahiro, Yoku Waru and Eiji Miyamoto). **The Monokuma Kubs aren't in the Beta while in the final histort they are in the Killing Game. Navigation Category:Mutual Killing Games